


Flying Home

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Entourage
Genre: Acting, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Anyone who had taken freshman psych and then spent ten minutes with Vince would probably tell him that he had daddy issues and was looking for an authority figure in his life.





	Flying Home

Vince lied when he told Eric that he had brought Turtle and Drama along to his first real meeting with Ari. There was a meeting before that, actually there were several meetings before that one, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. That even though Ari was clearly interested, Vince had to do the wooing. It would be a blow to his reputation to let on that there used to be someone who could resist his charms. Even worse to admit that Ari was the one that honed his skills, made him more than just a pretty boy but someone who could really command attention in a room full of the same. 

It would be even worse to admit that Vince is attracted to the power Ari holds; not just in an envious way, but in a way that made him want to drop to his knees a blow him six ways from Sunday. Ari radiates confidence and bravado even when he's begging and that takes real talent; the talent to look vulnerable even when he really isn't. As if anyone, in the end, could really say no to the man. 

Anyone who had taken freshman psych and then spent ten minutes with Vince would probably tell him that he had daddy issues and was looking for an authority figure in his life. The kind of authority figure he never really had growing up; one who was firm but kind, who didn't beat the shit out of him for no reason. Ari isn't even that much older than him, really, but he is in a position of power over Vince and that's more than enough. 

Maybe that's one of the reasons he's resisting Eric formally becoming his manager, because now there will be a real layer between him and Ari. Another dominant force in Vince's life who will no doubt try to shield him from Ari's demands even though that's the last thing he really wants. Maybe there never was a chance with Ari as he's too loyal to Mrs. Gold, but pretending Ari would give in and fuck him was enough for a thousand jerk-off fantasies. It's not like it would change anything if it happened; Ari would still be his agent because that professional relationship came first.

He can't tell Eric any of that though. Better to look like an asshole than come off as some kind of freak. Eric may be his best friend, but Vince doubts he would understand half the things that went through his head on a regular basis. Eric has issues, sure, but none that twisted.

So he has the pilot stop the plane and lets Eric take the lead. It's always been easy to fall into the submissive role. When Eric smiles at him, he smiles back and imagines Eric snarling at Ari, protecting Vince like something far too precious. It's more of a turn on than Vince can take right now, so he lowers his eyes a bit, tries to remind himself that Eric is his very straight best friend and that challenging that would fuck up everything.

"I'll take good care of you, Vince. Don't worry," Eric murmurs in his ear.

Vince nods because he's sure Eric will, just not in the way Vince really needs.


End file.
